Siegfried Schtauffen/Azure Requiem Destruction (Siegfried's ver.) ~Resentful Aggrieve~
Azure Requiem Destruction (Resentful Aggrieve) Nex Vs Siegfried Theme :A fate and curse, our two roads intertwined :Just another hope shattered by the hands of fate :We chose our roads now what happened, everything shattered all too fast :You've become everything i've ever hated in this world, once we were friends :Nothing is worth saving! :This world is nothing but lies and endless shifts and rushing for control :We've split off long ago, stuck in the past :Everything to me is gone! :Ressentiment is all I feel and nothing is worth it anymore :Anger is all I feel towards you now :Forgiveness from me? But aren't you the reason all of this started in the first place? :I still have more to say, but yet you won't hear it why?!?! :Fine then let's end this aggrieve once and for all! :A deep resentful mind spiraling further into chaos :Blocking everything that is once knew into deep sealed off resentful void :That's all that remains now! :Your hope or desire of appeasing to the person you once known is gone :That kid has long since been killed. Dead the moment he lost his hopes :Fuck your memories of the past, what of the present, what of my feelings? :Anger is all I know anymore :Screw you, I hate everything about you now, clinging to the past like it matters now :I still have more to say, but yet you won't hear it why?!?! :Fine then let's end this aggrieve once and for all! :Unwanted Irksome Spiteful! You keep saying thing like my path is set in stone :As if you didn't expect this to happen the moment you left :All that remains is resent! :Ha! Order what the hell is that? Nothing but false hopes and dreams :I wish this would end everything to fade to nothing, just like these flames :Nothing matters anymore... :This pain hurts a lot... :My life isn't worth living anymore, :Maybe I should just die? :Words are meaningless! :Everything can be settled by my flames :I've given up on hopes and trying to save this world... this world. :That's it draw your blade-- I'll kill you with my own strength now! :You're already my worst enemy I despise you more than you'll ever know :Let everything turn into cinders and ashes just like that frail kid’s hopes! :This existence is meaningless to me. :Anger is my only friend now it's served me far better than you ever have :Come back here it's not over yet... this pain I feel is still burning! :Hating you is all I live for... friends no more :Our roads and fates are forever sealed together until one of us dies! :Embrace these flames of my anguish :look straight at them :Take them forever into your "soul" :Resentment and Aggrieve are all that remain for me now :It's exactly what I did want now die! :Just say no more and die... :So everything can start anew! ---- Nex Version ---- Category:TheKeyofTwilight Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Control Sequence Category:Lyrical Theme